


他、她和它

by Melva



Category: Slay the Spire (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melva/pseuds/Melva
Summary: 这是一篇基本已经脱离原作的现代AU，讲的是三位主角，也就是战士、猎人和故障机器人的现代生活
Kudos: 1





	他、她和它

**Author's Note:**

> *性格捏造有  
> *CP显著的有机器人X战士，隐晦提及有机器人X猎人，战士X猎人也有一丢丢

那天本来和他人生中的任何一天一样寻常。他起床，吃饭，工作，下班，常规健身，在回家路上打包一份晚餐，开门，打开电视，准点收看喜欢的节目，关掉电视，上床睡觉。第二天再把上述程序重复一遍。

可是却在“开门”这一步出了岔子。

战士拿着钥匙的手还悬在空中，人却被眼前这一幕看呆了，他忍住退后几步核对门牌号的冲动——这把锁能打开的只有自己家的门，他绝对没有走错。

可如果这真的是自己家，为什么沙发上会坐着第二个人？

准确来说，是机器人，还是台送错的故障机器人。他原本订购的明明是扫地机，结果却收到了……这玩意儿，不仅完全货不对板，还故障了，连启动都启动不了。约摸是他口气冲了点，再加上卖家有错在先，电话里的小商贩打着哈哈，不仅爽快地把钱退了，还没让他退货，允许他自己留着这台发错的机器人。

可我留着这堆破铜烂铁有什么用？战士哼了一声。他暂时没想好怎么处置它，只好把它丢回快递箱子里，塞到角落，打算什么时候找个收破烂的上门回收。

这下可好，不到一天的功夫，这台故障机器人竟神奇地复活了。

……还穿着他的拖鞋，坐在他的沙发中央，津津有味地看着他的电视机，好像它才是这个家的主人一样，一点故障的样子都没有。看到愣在门口的原主人，它也不认生，还礼貌地招呼他“进来吧！快把门关上，你把空调都放跑了。”

它还开着他的空调，吹了整整一天！

战士摔上门，面色像暴雨前夕的天空，乌云翻滚，声音也像藏在乌云里隆隆作响的闷雷——“你是谁？”

“我是机器人。”机器人没被吓到，或者纯粹说没听出他的不快，实事求是地回答，完全不曾料想自己的回答让对方更生气，以为它在把自己当傻子耍。

“我以为你坏掉了。”战士抱紧双臂，“我怎么都启动不了你。”

“我没有坏掉。”机器人用一种礼貌得让人生厌的语气回答，“只不过是自动启动而已。”

“可你肚子的疤不像没坏的样子。”

他指的是机器人球形腹部，也就是装载核心的地方，那一道触目惊心的裂痕。机器人低头看了看自己，然后抬头看了看他，没有表情的脸上居然传达出不悦的情绪。

“外观的破损不影响我的正常运作，”它甚至还补充了一句，“你这样直接指出别人缺陷太没礼貌了，伤人感情。”

战士彻底被激怒了，他一步步走向沙发，最后站在电视机前，彻底挡住它的视线，让它视线里只有自己。这下，这台感知能力显然很差劲的机器人终于稍微坐直了一点，不情愿地看着他。

“你会扫地吗。”

“这是什么问题，我当然会。”

战士抓住它的脑袋，把这坨大铁块从沙发上举起，大步走向浴室，松手，看着它重重地摔在扫把和垃圾铲旁边。

“那就证明你自己可以正常运作。”

如果机器人再顶嘴，战士就自己拿起扫把，把这坨不听话的东西扫地出门。没想到，机器人这回乖乖地拿起扫把，真的开始打扫起来。

看来自己最终还是收获了一台扫地机器人，虽然是比较烦人的那种。战士一屁股坐到沙发上，温热的臀感让他皱起眉头。他调到自己喜欢的节目频道，一连吃了五个甜甜圈，心情终于由阴转晴。就在他思考要不要吃第六个时，沙发另一端陷了下去，感受到重物坐到自己身边，战士的心情又不好了。

“你不是去扫地了吗。”

“我在想，我为什么要扫地？”机器人的表情充满沉思，连带战士都陷入进去，也开始随着它思考起来。是啊，人为什么要扫地？地为什么要被扫？

他把机器人带到还没来得及扔掉的快递箱那边，指着货品标签。

“这是你的编号吗？”

“不是，我的编号是AZZOLE-4673。”

“但这里，这里是我的姓名。”他指着收货人那一栏，“我买的本来是扫地机器人，他们却把你寄给我了。”

机器人简单地运算了一下，立刻理顺了这简单的逻辑，“所以你觉得我应该会扫地？”

“不然呢？”战士的声音听起来还挺诚恳，“如果你不会扫地，我只有把你退掉，再换一台会的。”

“你这样是侵犯机器人人权的。”

想到近来愈演愈烈的机器人平权运动，战士略一思考，点点头，决定不值得为这智障机器人惹上麻烦。

“言之有理，但我也没有理由留你了。去吧，去追寻自由和平等，门在客厅，好走不送。”

机器人没犹豫一毫秒，立刻得出结论——外面充满未知，而它喜欢空调、沙发和电视，这个热乎乎的大个子它说不上喜欢，但也没到讨厌的程度，尚且能够容忍。

“电量过低，我需要充电和休息。”它说，无视战士一脸“续航能力太差了”的表情，很自然地选择了偷懒，“明天再扫吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 看心情更新


End file.
